Monster-Sasuke version
by SeiHinamori
Summary: Aku tahu tanganku sudah banyak membunuh orang. Tangan ini sudah penuh dengan darah dari orang-orang yang tak bersalah. Dengan tangan ini aku mencabut nyawa orang-orang yang bahkan tidak kukenal. Apakah dengan tangan kotor ini aku masih bisa menyentuhmu? Memeluk tubuhmu?. Baby, Aku bukan monster, aku mencintaimu. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk menghentikan kegilaanku.
1. Chapter 1

Monster

.

.

Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh yang muncul dalam fict ini pure punya-nya mr. Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : Typo, AU, SasukeXSakura, Rated M, OOC

.

.

Aku tahu tanganku sudah banyak membunuh orang. Tangan ini sudah penuh dengan darah dari orang-orang yang tak bersalah. Dengan tangan ini aku mencabut nyawa orang-orang yang bahkan tidak kukenal. Apakah dengan tangan kotor ini aku masih bisa menyentuhmu? Memeluk tubuhmu?. Aku tahu selamanya aku takan bisa memilikimu yang bernasib buruk karenaku. Aku tahu aku seharusnya membiarkanmu membenciku. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku terlalu mencintaimu.

Jangan pandang aku dengan tatapan seperti itu. jagan katakan bahwa kau takut padaku. kau tahu aku tidak akan melukaimu. Baby, aku mencintaimu. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk menghentikan kegilaanku. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk memegang tali kekang dileherku agar aku tak menjadi monster yang kau takutkan. Agar aku bisa berkata dengan lantang bahwa, AKU BUKAN MONSTER.

.

.

TBC

.

.

HULLA... aku bikin fict baru nih... gimana prolognya? Bikin kalian tertarik tak?

Aku buat ini berchapter dengan pairing yang berbeda disetiap chapnya. Semoga kalian menyukainya. Dan seperti yang tertulis di atas. Untuk pairing pertama aku buat SASUXSAKU. Mudah-mudahan kalian suka ya... hehehe...

Saya sangat menantikan tanggapan kalian di laman review... supaya saya tahu bagaimana tanggapan kalian semua atas fict saya yang baru ini... ^_^

Akhir kata... RnR please...


	2. Chapter 2

Monster

.

.

Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh yang muncul dalam fict ini pure punya-nya mr. Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : Typo, AU, SasukeXSakura, Rated M, OOC

.

.

Chapter 1.

Seorang pria berambut raven tengah memperhatikan kertas-kertas yang berhamburan dihadapannya. Kertas-kertas yang dipenuhi oleh gambar peta sebuah bangunan. Pria itu memperhatikan kertas-kertas itu dengan sangat seksama, seolah kertas itu adalah hal terakhir yang akan dia lihat. Dalam keadaan ruangan yang temaram kulit pucatnya masih dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Mata hitam kelamnya tidak pernah sedetikpun meninggalkan kertas-kertas itu. Badannya yang tinggi tegap membungkuk memperhatikan kertas-kertas itu. Tangan kekarnya menopang tubuh atletisnya pada pinggiran meja. Bibir tipisnya sesekali melafalkan huruf-huruf yang tertera di atas kertas itu. Ia tengah menghapal jalur-jalur yang nantinya akan ia gunakan untuk menyimpan bom ditempat itu. Sebagai orang kepercayaan organisasi ia tidak ingin ada celah sedikitpun yang mungkin akan menggagalkan rencana mereka.

"Sasuke, ketua ingin bertemu denganmu." Pria berambut raven yang dipanggil Sasuke itu memandang pada orang yang masuk kedalam ruangannya. Pria dengan tato tiga garis dikedua belah pipinya.

"Aku akan segera kesana." Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya melewati pria bernama kiba itu. Dibelakangnya kiba terlihat kembali menutup pintu yang masih dipegangnya dan bergerak mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

Langkah kakinya terhenti pada sebuah pintu kayu di hadapannya. Ia mengangkat tangannya berniat mengetuk pintu saat seseorang keluar dari dalam ruangan. Saat seorang lelaki berambut kuning keluar dari ruangan itu. Pria itu memandang Sasuke yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Mata Aquamerinenya memandang Sasuke dengan seksama. Gaya pakaiannya yang nyentrik begitu kontras dengan pakaian Sasuke yang serba hitam.

"Naruto-sama, mobil anda sudah siap dibawah." Pria yang dipanggil Naruto itu memandang Sasuke sekilas lalu tersenyum angkuh sebelum berlalu dari tempat itu melewati tubuh Sasuke yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya.

Sasuke memandangi kepergian laki-laki itu dengan pandangan tak acuh. Namun, tak ayal ia juga merasa heran. Siapa laki-laki barusan dan untuk apa dia datang kemarkas Akatsuki.

"Sasuke, masuklah." Seorang lelaki yang berwajah sama persih dengan Sasuke memanggil Sasuke yang masih berdiri terdiam ditempatnya berdiri. Sasuke memandang lelaki yang sebenarnya kakak kandungnya itu sekilas sebelum melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu yang ada di belakangnya.

"Siapa laki-laki itu?" Sasuke bertanya pada Itachi, kakaknya yang juga ketua dari organisasi tampatnya bernaung.

"Dia adalah Naruto, ketua mafia klan Uzumaki." Alis mata Sasuke menaut begitu mendengar nama klan Uzumaki.

"Bukankah itu adalah organisasi mafia terbesar di Konoha saat ini?" Sasuke memandang Itachi. Itachi mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan adiknya.

"Ada urusan apa pria itu datang kesini?"

"Dia meminta kita menunda rencana penyerangan kita dikawasan Konohapusat." Itachi mengambil sebuah rokok yang kemudian ia nyalakan.

"Kita tidak bisa menundanya. Kita sudah menyiapkan ini dari jauh-jauh hari." Itachi mendengus mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu sampai mau merusak rencana yang sudah kita rancang dari jauh hari?" Itachi memandang wajah Sasuke yang juga balas membalas tatapannya.

"Kita akan tetap pada rencana kita. Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan dilakukan pria rubah itu. Kita harus membersihkan kota konoha dari orang-orang tidak berguna yang hanya tahu tentang bersenang-senang. Tidak peduli jika kita harus disebut sebagai seorang penghianat bangsa atau bahkan teroris. Konoha harus benar-benar bersi dari orang-orang tidak berguna seperti itu. Dan tugas kitalah untuk melakukannya." Itachi memadamkan rokoknya kedalam sebuah asbak diatas meja kerjanya. Sasuke memandang Itachi dengan tatapan tak terdefinisikan.

"Lalu, ada apa kau memanggilku?"

"Aku ingin kau memantau secara langsung tempat dimana kita akan menyimpan bom itu." Itachi memandang wajah Sasuke sekilas sebelum melanjutkan.

"Mungkin akan memakan waktu beberapa hari karena kau akan membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk benar-benar mengetahui jadwal para pegaiwai dan sudut-sudut strategis disana."

"Tidak masalah. Apa hanya itu?" Itachi melemparkan sebuah tanda pengenal, paspor dan sebuah foto.

"Identitas palsu, Untuk apa?" Sasuke masih belum menyentuh barang-barang yang Itachi berikan.

"Aku ingin kau menyusup kesana sebagai salah satu dokter disana. Bukankah kau seorang mahasiswa kedokteran sebelum bergabung bersamaku?"

"Lalu, siapa wanita yang ada dalam foto ini?" Sasuke mengambil selembar foto seorang wanita bersurai merah jambu, ia terlihat sedang tersenyum dalam foto itu. Mata emerald wanita itu entah kenapa menjadi perhatian Sasuke.

"Dia Haruno Sakura. Seorang dokter anak sekaligus anak didik langsung dari pemimpin Rumah sakit tempat kita akan menyimpan bom itu. Dan aku yakin dia akan banyak membantumu lebih cepat menyelesaikan tugasmu." Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Ia hanya berdiri memandangi foto wanita yang ada ditanganya. Entah kenapa ia begitu senang memandang wajah wanita dalam foto itu.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang. Ah, kau bisa mulai bekerja besok pagi." Sasuke membungkuk sekilas sebelum berlalu dari ruangan itu. tangannya masih memegangi barang-barang yang Itachi berikan. Ia membaca sekilas tanda pengelnya yang baru. Bibirnya mengulas senyum penuh ejekan.

"Fukada Sasuke. Dokter anak." Ia mendengus. "Aku bahkan baru saja menghancurkan sebuah taman kanak-kanak yang dipenuhi oleh anak-anak." Ia lantas memasukkan barang-barang itu kedalam saku jasnya.

* * *

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap kedalam lobi rumah sakit terbesar di pusat konoha. Ia menghampiri seorang wanita di meja resepsionis.

"Dimana aku bisa menemui Dr. Haruno?" wanita dibalik meja resepsionis itu sempat tertegun memandangi wajah Sasuke. Ia terlihat begitu terpesona olehnya. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian ia terlihat mencoba menguasai dirinya lagi.

"Anda siapa?" Sasuke menyodorkan kartu tanda pengenalnya dan juga surat rekomendasi yang kemarin diberikan oleh Itachi. Wanita itu membaca kedua benda yang diberikan Sasuke dengan seksama.

"Ah, jadi anda Dr. Sasuke yang dijadwalkan untuk membantu dirumah sakit ini ya?" Wanita itu lalu tersenyum kearah Sasuke, tangannya terulur menyerahkan kedua benda milik Sasuke.

"Mari ikuti saya." Sasuke mengikuti Suster itu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Wanita berpakaian suster itu mengetuk sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'Dr. Haruno Sakura'.

"Masuklah." Terdengar suara seorang wanita dari dalam ruangan. Sasuke mengikuti Suster itu memasuki ruangan.

"Dr. Haruno, dokter baru yang telah di jadwalkan itu telah datang." Sasuke dapat melihat seorang wanita bersurai merah muda memandang kearahnya. Mata itu. Sasuke masih mengingat dengan jelas mata emerald yang sejak kemarin mencuri perhatiannya. Sakura tersenyum ramah pada Sasuke. Wanita yang memiliki postur lebih pendek dari Sasuke itu mesti mendongak untuk menatap wajah Sasuke. Namun, entah kenapa Sasuke menyukainya saat ia mendongak. Ia bisa melihat wajah terutama mata wanita itu lebih jelas saat wanita itu mendongak.

"Selamat datang di rumah sakit kami, Dr. Sasuke." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke yang segera disambut Sasuke. Wajahnya masih belum menunjukkan banyak ekspresi. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis. Bukan tersenyum untuk uluran tangan Sakura, tapi karena ia pikir pekerjaannya akan segera terselesaikan dengan mudah mulai dari sekarang.

* * *

Sasuke memasuki sebuah kamar disalah satu apartemen dipusat kota Konoha. Sasuke menghampiri sebuah jendela besar diruang santai apartemen barunya. Ia menyukai pemandangan dari sini. Rasanya ia bisa melihat seluruh kota Konoha dari sini. Juga rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Mengingat bahwa ia sekarang adalah seorang dokter anak membuat Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Dokter. Dulu ia sangat memimpikan untuk menjadi seorang dokter, sebelum akhirnya kedua orang tuanya dibunuh secara keji oleh para pembunuh bayaran berdarah dingin hanya karena ayahnya adalah satu-satunya orang jujur diperusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak kakaknya untuk bergabung dengan salah satu gembong teroris paling besar didunia. Menjadi salah satu alat pembunuh paling handal, Orang kepercayaan organisasi, dan segala tektek bengek lainnya.

Tingtong...

Suara bel apartemennya berdering. Membuyarkan acara melamunnya. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu apartemennya melihat pada layar sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu.

"Ah, ini kau? Aku tidak tahu kalau tetangga baruku adalah kau." Seorang wanita berambut merah muda dengan mata yang selalu menjadi perhatian Sasuke berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Apa anda juga tinggal diapartemen ini?" Sasuke berusaha terlihat bahwa ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau wanita dihadapannya ini juga adalah tinggal disatu atap dengannya.

"Iya, aku tinggal tepat didepan kamarmu. Ah, bisaka kau tidak memanggilku dengan anda? Rasanya terlalu formal. Bukankah kau bahkan lebih tua dariku?" Sasuke tersenyum simpul menanggapi perkataan Sakura. Ia sedikit menyingkir dari pintu, memberi ruang agar wanita itu bisa masuk.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemen Sasuke. Tepat ditengah ruangan ia berhenti, berbalik memandang Sasuke dan menyerahkan kue yang dari tadi dipegangnya.

"Ini hadiah untuk penghuni baru. Aku biasa melakukannya." Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke menerima kue yang disodorkan Sakura dan menaruhnya diatas meja meja makan. Ia kembali keruang tamu tempat Sakura berada dengan dua buah cangkir kopi panas.

"Kopi panas untuk malam yang dingin dikonoha. Kau baik sekali." Wanita itu kembali tersenyum. Membuat Sasuke sedikit bingung. Kenapa wanita ini suka sekali tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah." Sasuke kembali memandangi pemandangan kota konoha dari arah jendela besarnya. Dibelakangnya Sakura hanya memandanginya dalam diam.

"Apakah ada tempat dirumah sakit yang bisa digunakan sebagai tempat bersembunyi?" Sakura seketika mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Bukankah seringkali pasien bersembunyi dari para dokter dengan berbagai alasan? Takut disuntik misalnya untuk kasus anak-anak." Sasuke memandang Sakura dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku rasa aku harus tahu tempat-tempat itu, agar aku tahu kemana harus mencari mereka saat mereka hilang." Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Ia terlihat sedang mengingat-ingat.

"Ada banyak sekali tempatnya. Akan kutunjukan besok." Lagi-lagi wanita itu tersenyum.

"Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang." Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, kemana wanita ini pergi malam-malam begini?

"Jaga malam." Seperti tahu isi kepala Sasuke, Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang tidak pernah terlontarkan.

"Tunggu sebentar, biar kuantar." Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, Sasuke telah lebih dulu melesat kedalam kamarnya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya. Mau tak mau akhirnya Sakura mengikuti kemauan Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke mulai menyisir setiap jengkal rumah sakit. Mengecek ulang informasi yang didapatnya dari Sakura. Kaki-kakinya terus menelusuri setiap jengkal lantai di rumah sakit hingga seseorang menabrak punggunya dari belakang.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja." Sasuke memandangi wajah dihadapannya. Wanita bersurai pirang dengan mata sebiru langit.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sasuke mengulum senyum simpul. Namun, senyumnya hilang saat dirasanya gadis dihadapannya ini memandanginya dengan cukup intens. Apakah wanita ini adalah salah seorang yang diutus oleh Itachi? Atau bahkan mungkin oleh Ratu Konoha berdada diatas rata-rata itu. Tsunade.

"Ah, aku ingat sekarang." perkataan gadis itu mengejutkannya.

"Aku pernah melihatmu dibangsal anak. Apa kau salah satu dokter disana?"

"Ya." Sasuke mulai mewaspadai gerak-gerik wanita dihadapannya.

"Apa kau tahu Sakura dimana? Aku mencarinya dari tadi."

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku sendiri belum melihatnya." Sakura? Apa hubungan wanita ini dengan Sakura? Tapi setidaknya ia tahu wanita ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan dua orang yang Sasuke khawatirkan.

Wanita itu mempoutkan bibirnya. Kepalanya ia tolehkan kesekeliling, mencari Sakura. Ekspresinya berubah cerah saat ia berhasil menemukan Sakura baru saja keluar dari dalam ruangan kepala rumah sakit. Ia melambaikan tangannya, menarik perhatian wanita bersurai merah muda yang sebenarnya juga menarik perhatian dari Sasuke. Entah kenapa, wanita itu akhir-akhir ini selalu menarik perhatiannya. Menyita alam bawah sadarnya. Menguasai setiap khayalannya.

"Ino. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sakura mendekati wanita yang ternyata bernama Ino tersebut. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya saat disadarinya Sasuke juga berada disana. Memandanginya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa Sakura definisikan.

"Aku mencarimu untuk mengajakmu kepameran milik seorang seniman yang selalu membuah heboh dengan karya-karyanya yang kontroversial." Ino terus bercelotek tanpa menyadari orang yang ia ajak bicara justru tengah terfokus pada objek lain dibelakang tubuhnya.

Sakura, sama halnya dengan sasuke. Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari karya tuhan yang sangat indah dihadapannya. Matanya terpatri pada sosok priayang juga tengah memandangnya.

"Hei, Sakura. Kau mendengarkanku tidak?" teguran dari sahabat pirangnya itu sedikit mengejutkan Sakura dan memutuskan paksa kontak Sakura dengan Sasuke.

"Maaf, tadi kau bilang apa?" Ino menyipitkan matanya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sasuke sudah tak lagi berada disana. Entah kemana perginya pria itu.

"Apa yang sejak tadi kau perhatikan? Aku bahkan tidak melihat apapun." Sakura hanya tersenyum pada Ino. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa pada sahabatnya ini.

"Ya sudah, Sakura apa kau mau menemaniku menghadiri kepameran itu? ayolah, aku tidak punya teman pergi." Sakura sekali lagi hanya tersenyum pada Sahabat pirangnya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan ajakan dadakan dari sahabatnya itu. Dan herannya ia pasti akan selalu mengiyakan setiap ajakannya.

Ino menarik lengan Sakura. Mengapitnya dengan lenganya sendiri. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang memperhatikan mereka dari balik tikungan lorong rumah sakit.

* * *

Sakura tercengang setengah mati memandangi pemandangan dihadapannya yang dikatakan oleh para seniman sebagai mahakarya paling hebat abad ini. ia bahkan merasa perutnya bergolak menahan rasa mual yang mulai menyerangnya.

_Pameran yang bertemakan In and Out Love ini yang awalnya sakura kira bertemakan lembut seperti tema yang tertera, terpaksa harus menarik lagi imajinasinya mengenai suasana romantis nan indah. Ini sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang ada dikepalanya. Dalam galeri megah ini hanya ada tiga buah karya. Seekor hiu yang sudah mati yang direndam dalan larutan formalin agar awet, penggalan kepala sapi yang masih berlumuran darah yang dibiarkan begitu saja hinggadikerubuni lalat dalam sebuah kotak kaca berukuran sangat besar, dan yang terakhir adalah sembilan ribu kepompong di sebuah ruangan tak berjendela, awalnya memang sangat indah ketika kepompong-kepompong itu mulai bermetamorfosis menjadi kupu-kupu dan mulai memenuhi ruangan. Namun semuanya berubah menjadi sangat menakutkan ketika kupu-kupu itu mulai mati secara perlahan karena tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri_.* Bahkan Sakura bisa melihat bangkai-bangkai hewan cantik itu bertebaran diatas lantai galeri. Ia bergidik ngeri.

"Ino, ini bukan pameran karya seni. Ini tempat jagal." Sakura berbisik ditelinga Ino yang juga terlihat shock sama seperti dirinya. Sepertinya Ino bahkan tidak tahu pagelaran seni apa yang jadi tujuan wisatanya kali ini.

"Tidak sedikit orang yang mengatakannya demikian." Kaget, kedua wanita itu menolehkan kepala mereka serempak. Sekarang dihadapan keduanya berdiri seorang pria tampan dengan senyum yang menawan namun juga terlihat janggal. Kemeja hitamnya tak ia kancingkan dua buah dibagian atasnya. Jasnya yang juga berwarna hitam semakin menambah kesan suram orang itu. Sekilas Sakura bisa melihat kalung Skull yang menggantung indah dilehernya.

"Apa anda yang menyelenggarakan pagelaran ini?" Sakura bertanya pada pria itu.

"Namaku Sai. Dan ya, aku yang menyelenggarakan pameran ini." senyuman tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

Baik Sakura maupun Ino hanya bisa mengangguk canggung. Tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Oh." Tiba-tiba ino memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka dengan menunjuk seseorang dibelakang Sai. Sakura dan Sai menolehkan kepala mereka serempak.

"Sasuke." Sasuke tersenyum kearahnya. Tanpa mereka sadari senyuman Sai telah berubah menjadi seringai yang pastinya hanya terlihat oleh Sasuke karena kebetulan baik Sakura maupun Ino berdiri dibelakang Sai.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau menyukai pameran seni seperti ini." intonasi Sakura kian mengecil ketika menyadari pameran seperti apa yang tengah mereka hadiri.

"Kebetulan aku lewat. Kupikir tidak ada salahnya jika melihat-lihat." Sakura terlihat bernafas lega.

"Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan kalian saat dirumah sakit." Sai sedikit mengerutkan keningnya samar ketika mendengar kata rumah sakit.

"Ini temanku Ino. Ino, dia Sasuke. Dokter baru di bangsal anak rumah sakit tempatku bekerja." Sasuke dan Ino saling berjabatan tangan.

"Dokter?" Sai menarik perhatian ketiga orang lainnya saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"Ya, aku seorang dokter. Dan saya rasa dilihat dari karya yang dipajang disini. Pastilah anda seniman yang bertanggung jawab atas karya-karya menakjubkan ini." Sasuke dan Sai saling pandang dengan tatapan mata yang sulit diartikan oleh kedua orang lainnya. Menyimpan rahasia.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Masih banyak tamu yang harus saya sambut." Sai membungkukkan badannya hormat yang dibalas Sakura dan Ino. Minus Sasuke.

"Dia tampan sekali." Sakura menoleh pada Ino.

"Tapi dia gila ino. Lihat karya-karyanya." Ino masih tidak berpaling dari Sai.

"tetap saja tampan." Sakura mendengus mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu.

"Ah, Sakura. Karena sekarang ada Sasuke, aku tinggal tak apa-apa kan? Aku ingin sedikit mengobrol dengan sai." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura Ino telah lebih dulu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Suasana canggung tiba-tiba menerpa mereka. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara.

"Apa sebaiknya kita keluar dari sini." Sakura memandang sasuke ketika pria itu berkata padanya.

"Sepertinya kau merasa tak nyaman berada disini." Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Dibelakangnya Sakura masih bisa melihat Sai yang tengah mengobrol dengan Ino. Dan saat ia berbalik justru pria pucat itulah yang balik menatap mereka.

* * *

"Haah, rasanya segar berada diluar sini." Sasuke memandang Sakura yang tengah merentangkan tangannya menghirup udara segar diatas bukit kecil dibelakang galeri seni milik Sai.

"Karya-karyanya benar-benar menyeramkan. Aku tidak tahu ada orang yang bisa membuat karya seperti itu." Sakura menurunkan tangannya yang terentang. Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul disampingnya.

"Rasanya seperti memandang sesuatu yang awalnya terasa indah tapi ternyata terdapat hal yang menakutkan dibaliknya, membuat kita tidak tahan dan perlahan mati." Sakura bergumam saat ingatannya menangkap rekaman bayangan kupu-kupu yang berjatuhan dari langit-langit galeri.

"Bukankah semuanya memang seperti itu?" Sakura memandang wajah Sasuke. Ia mengerutkan alis matanya. Bingung.

"Terkadang kita terlalu terpaku pada hal halaman luar seseorang. Sesuatu yang indah di luar tidak selalu harus indah juga dari dalam." Sama sepertiku. Sasuke memndang pemandangan dihadapanya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Yang terlihat buruk pun tak selalu buruk juga." Sasuke memandang Sakura di sampingnya. Wanita itu tersenyum. Melanjutkan perkataannya,

"Seperti kepala sapi yang berlumuran darah itu. Dia terlihat begitu mengerikan. Tapi kebusukkannya justru memberikan kehidupan untuk lalat-lalat yang semakin hari semakin banyak mengelilinginya." Sekali lagi wanita itu tersenyum padanya. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Rasa hangat perlahan menghampiri relung hatinya.

* * *

Sasuke terlihat begitu serius memandangi halaman-halaman dalam laptop miliknya. Tangan kanannya menopang dagunya. Dahinya sedikit berkerut. Berusaha keras mempelajari materi di hadapannya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ketika telinganya yang tajam menangkap suara gaduh diluar apartemennya. Sasuke semakin menajamkan pendengarannya saat seseorang membanting sebuah pintu. Seperti teringat sesuatu ia segera berlari keluar dari apartemennya dan saat ia membuaka pintu apartemennya seorang wanita berambut merah muda tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen miliknya sendiri ditangannya terdapat botol pengharum ruangan dan dengan sibuk ia terus menyemprotkan pengaharum ruangan itu. Sasuke sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia sedikit melongo kedalam apartemen wanita itu dan mendapati seekor kecoa tengah bertengger dengan indahnya di atas gorden salah satu jendela yang kira-kira berjarak tiga meter dari wanita itu berdiri.

Sasuke menangkap tangan wanita itu dan melepaskan pengharum ruangan itu dari tangannya. Pekikan kaget dapat Sasuke dengar dari wanita itu.

"Sasuke." Wanita itu melotot kaget kearahnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membunuh serangga dengan pengharum ruangan, Sakura." Sasuke lalu menunjuk pada kecoa itu dan berujar lagi,

"Apalagi dengan jarak sejauh ini." Tanpa permisi Sasuke memasuki apartemen Sakura dan langsung menangkap kecoa itu. Sasuke membuka jendela apartemen Sakura dan melepaskan kecoa itu sebelum ia kembali menutupnya.

Dan saat Sasuke berbalik, giliran ia yang kaget. Sakura telah berada dibelakangnya dengan wajah yang masih was-was.

"Sudah selesai." Sasuke berniat beranjak dari sana. Namun, Sakura segera menangkap pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang tadi memegang kecoa.

"Kau belum mencuci tanganmu." Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Lalu?" Sakura segera menarik tangan Sasuke menuntunnya ke wastafel dan menyalakan air dari sana yang kemudian mencuci tangan Sasuke. Seharusnya Sasuke tidak membiarkan Sakura melakukannya. Ia bisa berdalih bahwa ia bisa melakukannya sendiri. Tapi, ia tidak melakukannya. Sasuke lebih suka jika wanita itu mencucikan tangannya. Sedikit memanjakannya.

"Nah, sudah selesai." Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan mematikan keran air. Sasuke bersandar pada wastafel dan menyodorkan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Kau belum mengeringkanya."

"Apa?" Sakura memandang wajah Sasuke. Begitu sadar, semburat merah menjalari pipi ranum wanita itu.

"Maaf, aku seharusnya tidak seperti itu. Aku selalu melakukannya pada pasienku." Terlalu sering bergaul dengan anak-anak rupanya membuat Sakura lupa bahwa Sasuke bukan lagi seorang anak kecil. Laki-laki itu bisa melakukannya sendiri.

"Kau sudah terlanjur melakukannya. Maka lakukanlah sampai akhir." Sakura mendengus menahan malu mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia berniat berlalu dari sana Saat Sasuke marik lengannya dan mendorongnya pelan kearah dinding tangan yang Sasuke genggam ia taruh di samping tubuh Sakura, sebelah tangannya menahan tubuhnya pada dinding didepannya.

Terlalu dekat. Sakura merasa wajah mereka terlalu dekat. Ia takut pria dihadapannya ini akan mendengar degup jantungnya yang berpacu lebih cepat.

"Ta-tanganmu basah." Sakura mencoba mengusir rasa gugupnya dengan berbicara. Tapi suara justru terasa bergetar.

"Tidak masalah." Gerakan Sasuke justru membuat jarak dianatara keduanya semakin menyempit dan perlahan hilang sama sekali. Sakura bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Perlahan tapi pasti ciuaman itu telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya. Lebih panas, dan lebih menggeirahkan

* * *

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Dalam rengkuhan tangan kekarnya Sakura tengah berbaring dengan nyaman. Sasuke mendengus. Namun senyumnya sama sekali tidak bisa hilang dari bibirnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang tengah ia lakukan sekarang. semuanya terasa begitu cepat. Ia bahkan tidak tahu dari mana datangnnya keberanian itu. Yang bisa Sasuke ingat adalah ia hasratnya pada Sakura yang ia selama ini selalu pendam dan ingkari begitu saja menyeruak kepermukaan tanpa bisa ia tahan. Dan sialnya Sakura bahkan menerimanya begitu saja tanpa perlawanan yang berarti, mungkin hanya pada saat Sasuke mencoba memasuki kotak pandora Sakura yang belum terjamah. Wanita itu sedikit melawan dan sempat menangis bahkan merintih. Tapi, hanya beberapa saat. Setelahnya ia bahkan ingat justru wanita itulah yang memintanya berbuat lebih dan lebih. Senyuman kembali terpatri di bibir tipisnya saat bayangan itu kembali menghampirinya.

"Nggh~" Sasuke bisa merasakan Sakura menggeliat dalam rengkuhannya. Perlahan tapi pasti matanya indah itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan manik hijau yang selalu menyihir Sasuke untuk terus terjerat padanya.

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat memandang wajah Sasuke yang juga tengah memandang padanya. Secara perlahan Sakura menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai menutupi kepalanya. Rasa malu benar-benar menyergapnya saat ini. Apalagi jika mengingat desahan dan jeritan yang ia keluarkan beberapa saat lalu. Benar-benar memalukan.

"Ini masih malam." Sasuke mengeratkan rengkuhannya dan mencium puncak kepala Sakura yang tertutup selimut. Sakura hanya mengangguk tanpa berani bertatapan langsung dengan Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke sedikit bergumam sebelum akhirnya menyamankan kembali tidurnya sambil masih merengkuh Sakura yang masih berbalut selimut dalam pelukannya.

* * *

Saat Sakura membuka matanya matahari telah bersinar dengan sangat terang. Saat ia memperhatikan sekeliling kamarnya ia tak lagi melihat Sasuke disana. Ada rasa kosong menyergap relung hati Sakura. Sakura duduk bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidurnya tangannya terulur memeluk lututnya. Ia tidak tahu jika ia bisa candu pada pria itu hanya dengan sekali bersentuhan dengannya. Pria itu bahkan tidak perlu mengucapkan rayuan-rayuan murahan untuk membuatnya jatuh kedalam pesonanya. Pria itu hanya perlu menatapnya dan huplah!.. dengan senang hati ia menyerahkan dirinya.

Ujung matanya menangkap sebuah note kecil pada meja lampunya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan perlahan senyuman terkembang dari bibir ranumnya. Ia peluk kertas note itu dalam dadanya. Sakura kembali mengulat dalam selimutnya. Kikikan geli keluar dari bibirnya. Sepertinya ia harus tidur lagi, berharap memimpikan Sasuke mengatakan apa yang pria itu tulis dalam kertas itu langsung padanya. Mengatakan, "Let's make other beautiful memory until we pass away."

* * *

_THE END_

* * *

*Karya seni kontroversial dalam pagelaran yang dilakukan oleh seorang seniman bernama Damien Hirst.

* * *

Hallo minna... chap pertama untuk bagian Sasuke-sakura saya up-date. Maaf ya lama... m(-_-)m

Bagaimana tanggapan kalian semua tentang fict saya yang ini? apakah jelek? Lumayan? Bagus?... saya harap jawabannya option 3... hahaha... dan ya, fict ini inspirasi awalnya adalah MV bigbang-monster... bagi yang sudah menjawab benar.. selamat... \(^_^)/

Baiklah... sampai disini dulu perjumpaan kita, sampai ketemu lagi dichap berikutnya...

Kritik dan saran sangat ditunggu...

Special thx : _**queenharlychan, hanazono yuri, uchiharuno phorepeerr, Briesies, yuki aiko, poetri-chan, srzkun, silent reader...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Pref. Chap :

Ujung matanya menangkap sebuah note kecil pada meja lampunya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan perlahan senyuman terkembang dari bibir ranumnya. Ia peluk kertas note itu dalam dadanya. Sakura kembali mengulat dalam selimutnya. Kikikan geli keluar dari bibirnya. Sepertinya ia harus tidur lagi, berharap memimpikan Sasuke mengatakan apa yang pria itu tulis dalam kertas itu langsung padanya. Mengatakan, "Let's make other beautiful memory until we pass away."

Bukankah itu bisa dikatakan sebuah lamaran?

.

.

Monster

.

.

Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh yang muncul dalam fict ini pure punya-nya mr. Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : Typo, AU, SasukeXSakura, Rated M, OOC

.

.

Chapter 2.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah sakit dengan langkah riang. Hatinya tengah diliputi perasaan bahagia saat ini. Masih bisa Sakura ingat isi notes yang ditulis Sasuke pagi tadi. Sakura bahkan memasuki bangsal anak tempatnya bekerja dengan senyuman yang lebih ceria dari biasanya. Dihadapannya bisa Sakura lihat Sasuke tengah memeriksa seorang anak kecil penderita leukimia. Pria itu pun tidak seperti biasanya, senyuman tak pernah pergi dari bibir tipisnya.

"Hallo, Miku-chan. Bagaimana keadaanmu pagi ini?" Sakura mendekati ranjang tempat seorang gadis kecil korban tabrak lari kemarin sore.

"Sangat sehat, dok." Gadis kecil itu tersenyum riang kearahnya. Dibelakang Sakura berdiri seorang suster yang bertugas membantunya siang ini. Sakura dengan serius memeriksa keadaan gadis itu. Tiba-tiba gadis kecil itu menunjuk tengkuk Sakura yang terlihat saat ia membungkuk.

"Oh, dokter. Tengkuk dokter luka ya? Banyak bercak merahnya." Sakura yang mendengar perkataan gadis itu kontan langsung berdiri kaku sambil memegangi tengkuknya. Sementara suster disampingnya tengah berusaha mencuri-curi pandang padanya.

Sasuke yang juga mendengar saat gadis kecil itu berseru juga ikut menolehkan kepalanya. Seulas senyum terkembang dibibirnya. Ia lalu menyerahkan kembali catatan medis pasien yang ia tangani pada suster pendampingnya. Sasuke lantas menghampiri Sakura, ia menjulurkan lehernya diantara lengkuhan leher Sakura dan mencoba melihat tengkuk yang Sakura sentuh.

"Ah, mungkin dirumahnya berkeliaran nyamuk tadi malam." Sasuke lantas tersenyum kearah Gadis bernama Miku itu. Sakura yang menyadari kehadiran Sasuke sontak langsung menjauh. Matanya menatap Sasuke dengan sedikit geram yang dibalas dengan tatapan menantang dari Sasuke.

"Ah, sepertinya sudah waktunya makan siang. Saya permisi dulu." Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada Miku dan berlalu dari sana, sebelum ia berlalu Sasuke memasukan sesuatu kedalam Saku jas Sakura dan sedikit menyentuh bokong Sakura. Sakura yang merasakan gerakan Sasuke kontan kembali terkejut dan memandang Sasuke lebih geram.

"Dokter, dokter tampan itu pacar dokter ya?" Miku bertanya pada Sakura dengan ekspresi polosnya. Sementara lagi-lagi suster pendamping Sakura mencoba mencuri-curi pandang padanya.

"Itu, ah. Bukankah ini waktumu untuk minum obat Miku-chan?" Sakura lantas berpaling pada suster pendampingnya.

"Suster Hanazono, bisa anda bantu Miku-chan meminum obatnya?" setelah mendapat balasan anggukan dari suster Hanazono, Sakura bergegas keluar dari bangsal anak dan berjalan dengan tergesa. Wajahnya sudah memerah dengan sempurna.

"Sasuke, sialan."

* * *

Sasuke tengah duduk dimejanya. Menunggu Sakura. Wajahnya tidak pernah lepas dari senyuman. Saat pintu terbuka ia segera berbalik.

"Sakura, kau datang juga akhirnya-" Sasuke langsung terdiam begitu tahu siapa yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu itu sekarang. Bukan Sakura, melainkan seseorang yang lain. Orang yang saat ini tidak ingin ia temui.

"Itachi, apa yang membawamu kemari?"

"Sepertinya kau sudah akrab dengan dokter Haruno itu." Itachi melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang kerja Sasuke.

"Itu tidak penting. Apa yang membawamu kemari? Jika soal laporan yang belum kukirimkan, akan kukirimkan hari ini." Sasuke mencoba mengatur debar jantungnya. Ia tahu, saat Itachi datang padanya, selalu ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Fukada Sasuke yang asli sudah tiba di Konoha. Kau harus meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang juga." Sasuke bisa merasakan detak jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat kencang. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat hari ini akan tiba, tapi Sasuke tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa akan secepat ini. Tidak sampai ia bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Aku harus membereskan urusanku dulu. Selain itu barang-barangku diapartemen-"

"Kiba sudah membereskan semua barang-barang mu."

Habis sudah, tidak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk mengulur waktu. Ia tahu kakaknya itu tidak akan suka jika dia membangkang.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke katakan saat ini.

Itachi segera keluar dari ruangan Sasuke diikuti oleh Sasuke dibelakangnya. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan santai menyusuri setiap lorong rumah sakit. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang tengah memperhatikan kepergian mereka berdua.

* * *

"Oh, Sasuke?" Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke saat pria itu berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit bersama dengan seorang pria yang berwajah hampir mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Kemana dia pergi? Bukankah dia menyuruhku menemuinya diruangannya?" Sakura terus memperhatikan kepergian mereka berdua hingga keduanya menghilang memasuki halaman parkir.

Sakura terus berdiri disana sampai seorang suster menepuk bahunya.

"Dr. Sakura, dokter kepala memanggil anda." Sakura menoleh sekilas pada suster itu sebelum kembali memperhatikan jejak kepergian sasuke. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa begitu sesak.

Sakura bahkan tidak terlalu fokus saat ia berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju ruangan dokter kepala. Dan saat ia memasuki ruangan itu, disana ia tidak sendiri. Seorang pria berambut pendek dan berbadan tambun juga ada disana.

"Sakura, kemarilah. Aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang padamu." Sakura menghampiri kedua orang itu yang juga tengah berdiri menantinya.

"Sakura, pria ini adalah dr. Fukada Sasuke, dokter yang waktu itu aku janjikan padamu." Sakura merasa tubuhnya begitu lemas, Sakura sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya. Bingung.

"Tidak mungkin, bagaimana mungkin dr. Sasuke ada dua?"

"Apa maksudmu? Dr. Sasuke baru saja tiba beberapa jam yang lalu dari Suna." Kedua pria dihadapannya memandanganya dengan tatapan sama bingungnya.

"Anda pasti bukan dr. Sasuke. Dr. Sasuke sudah tiba disini beberapa hari lalu dan ia juga sudah mulai bekerja disini."

"Sakura, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

Sakura segera berlari keluar dari ruangan, dan bergegas menuju keruang kerja Sasuke. Ia segera masuk kesana dan mendapati ruangan itu telah kosong tanpa ada barang milik Sasuke sedikitpun. Tubuhnya perlahan merosot kelantai. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berulang-ulang. Bingung, tidak mengerti. Sakura berusaha membangunkan tubuhnya sendiri dengan berpegangan pada meja. Tubuhnya dengan limbung keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Apartemen. Ya, aku harus pergi kesana." Sakura segera berlari menuju mobilnya dan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Pria itu, pria itu benar-benar dr. Sasuke kan? Pria yang bersamaku semalam itu benar-benar dr. Sasuke kan? Pria yang selalu ada disampingku itu benar-benar dr. Sasuke kan?" perlahan air mata mulai membasahi pipinya. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Kenyataan yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya membuat kepalanya berat. Ia tidak mau mempercayainya.

Kakinya berpacu dengan cepat begitu Sakura sampai diapartemennya, ia bahkan tidak perduli saat orang-orang sudah mengerutu padanya ketika ia menabrak mereka dan berlalu begitu saja. Yang ada dalam otaknya saat ini adalah memastikan bahwa orang yang selama ini dia panggil dr. Sasuke adalah benar-benar dr. Sasuke, dan pria tambun yang dilihatnya dikantor kepala adalah seorang gadungan yang dengan seenak jidatnya mengaku-aku sebagai dr. Sasuke. Namun, perasaannya perlahan hancur saat ia menggedor pintu apartemen Sasuke yang ia dapati disana bukanlah Sasuke, melainkan pemilik apartemen.

"Pria yang tinggal disini sudah meninggalkan apartemen beberapa jam yang lalu." Sakura ingin menangis, tentu saja. Perasaannya benar-benar kesal dan hancur. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar perkataan pemilik apartemen itu lagi saat ia pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang terpaku ditempatnya berdiri. Tubuhnya merosot kelantai, tangisnya pecah. Ia merasa terbodohi, terbohongi. Dan yang membuatnya merasa semakin terpuruk adalah bahwa ia justru telah jatuh dalam pelukan orang yang telah menipunya selama ini. Ia telah terpuruk terlalu dalam hingga ia tidak bisa lagi bangkit. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak.

Sakura menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan sebelah tangan. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa sesak yang menekan dadanya.

* * *

Sasuke terpekuur diatas meja kerjanya. Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura saat ini pasti sudah tahu bahwa ia seorang penipu sekarang. Ia tahu jika Sakura saat ini mungkin akan sangat membencinya. Tapi, bayangan bahwa wanita itu akan membencinya begitu menusuk dadanya. Ia tidak ingin wanita itu membencinya, ia tidak ingin wanita itu berbalik memandang hina padanya. Ia tidak ingin wanita itu menatapnya bukan lagi dengan tatapan lembut melainkan tatapan jiji, atau bahkan mungkin ketakutan. Ia tidak ingin Sakura melakukannya. Ia ingin wanita itu tetap menatapnya dengan lembut, ia ingin Sakura tetap bersikap hangat padanya, ia ingin Sakura tetap berada disisinya. Membuatnya merasa seperti seorang manusia. Bukan seorang mesin pembunuh masal seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin. Menjadi sosok monster mengerikan yang membunuh siapapun tanpa pandang bulu.

Sasuke mendengus memikirkan jalan pikirnya sendiri. Berapa kalipun ia menyangkal dia tetap seorang monster. Dan tidak ada yang bisa merubahnya. Tidak ada.

Hatinya miris menyadari hal ini. hatinya menjerit pilu. Hatinya berdarah. Tapi, entah kenapa hatinya tidak mau mati. Hatinya masih bisa menyebut wanita berambut musim semi itu berulang-ulang menyebabkannya lukanya semakin dalam, bernanah, dan membusuk.

* * *

Sakura meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan erat. Air mata tidak pernah berhenti menetes dari kantung air matanya. Ia menggenggam handphonenya dengan erat. Mencoba menghubungi satu nomor berulang-ulang. Tidak peduli jika sang pemilik nomor tidak pernah mau mengangkat panggilannya. Ia terus menerus mengiriminya pesan. Tidak peduli jika sang tujuan tidak pernah membalas setiap pesannya. Ia hanya ingin agar orang itu setidaknya memberikannya penjelasan logis tentang masalah ini. Tentang semua kebohongannya. Tentang semua kekacauan yang terjadi. Sakura berjanji akan memaafkan pria itu apapun alasan yang nanti akan pria itu katakan. Ia akan menerima semuanya bahkan jika hal itu merupakan alasan paling tidak masuk akal sekalipun. Tapi nyatanya selama berhari-hari ia mencoba menghubungi nomor pria itu. dia sama dekali tak pernah membalasnya. Pria itu sama sekali tidak pernah menghiraukannya. Membuatnya semakin merasa terpuruk dan terus terus terpuruk semakin dalam.

* * *

Sasuke duduk dengan tenang diruangan yang dipakai untuk menjadi tempat rapat dalam markasnya. Ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan apapun. Ia berdiri layaknya seonggok mayat hidup. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan handphonenya yang terus bergetar dalam saku jasnya. Ia sudah tahu siapa orang yang tengah meneleponnya saat ini. Ia tahu dengan pasti. Ia bahkan sudah terbiasa dengan getaran pada handphonenya. Ia tidak pernah mencoba untuk mengangkatnya. Tapi, ia selalu diam-diam membaca semua pesan-pesan yang wanita itu kirimkan padanya. Dan ia akan semakin merasa terpuruk. Wanita itu terus mencintainya. Terus menunggunya. Tapi apa wanita itu akan tetap seperti itu jika ia tahu makhluk seperti apa ia selama ini? Sasuke selalu menggenggam erat handphonenya saat ia sendirian ataupun saat ia tidur. Terlonjak begitu mendapatkan pesan ataupun panggilan dari wanitanya. Tapi sekali lagi, ia sama sekali tidak bisa membalasnya. Ia terlalu pengecut.

"Sasuke, apa kau dengar apa yang kukatakan?" Sasuke sedikit kaget saat Itachi menegurnya. Lagi-lagi ia melamun.

"Maaf."

"Sebaiknya kau pergi periksakan keadaanmu pada Karin. Mungkin ia bisa memberikanmu obat. Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat baik." Sasuke hanya membungkuk ringan sebelum pergi meninggalkan Itachi. Tanpa ia sadari Itachi tengah memperhatikanya dengan sangat intens. Itachi lantas memandang pada Kiba.

"Percepat pemboman itu. Dan jangan katakan apapun pada bocah itu."

* * *

Sekali lagi Sakura mencoba menghubungi Sasuke. Namun, sama seperti hari-hari lainnya. Hasilnya tetap nihil. Ia bahkan tidak pernah masuk kerja lagi setelah hari itu. Ia tidak mau mengakui kalau selama ini ia telah tertipu. Ia tidak ingin mengakui bahwa selama ini ia hidup dalam kebohongan seseorang.

Sekali lagi Sakura mencoba mengirim Sasuke pesan. Ia ingin bertemu dengan lelaki itu ia ingin bertemu dangannya. Melihat wajahnya. Menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Memeluk tubuhnya.

'_Aku akan menunggumu di bukit belakang galeri Sai. Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau datang. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang.'_

Sakura mengirimkan pesannya pada Sasuke. Setelahnya ia segera mengambil mantelnya dan memacu mobilnya ke bukit di belakang galeri milik Sai.

Sakura menunggunya disana. Terus menunggunya. Berdiri seperti orang bodoh selama berjam-jam. Tidak peduli jika matahari perlahan tapi pasti kembali keperaduannya. Tidak peduli jika kakinya sudah lelah berdiri. Tidak peduli jika hawa dingin semakin menusuk tulangnya.

Dan saat ia mendengar suara seseorang mendekat ia segera berbalik dan memeluk tubuh itu begitu tahu siapa orang yang tengah menghampirinya. Dipeluknya erat tubuh tegap itu. Air mata telah kembali membasahi pipinya.

* * *

Sasuke kembali terlonjak saat ia merasakan handphonenya bergetar. Ia segera membuka kotak masuk di handphonenya.

'_Aku akan menunggumu di bukit belakang galeri Sai. Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau datang. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang.'_

Sasuke segera menyimpan kemabali handphonenya kedalam saku jasnya. Ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya dibelakang meja. Perlahan Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengusap rambut dan tengkuknya. Tidak tahu harus melakukan tidak ingin memberikan wanitanya terlalu banyak harapan yang ia sendiri tidak bisa memberikannya. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura menunggunya selamanya. Itu hanya akan mebuat mereka berdua terpuruk semakin dalam. Sasuke terus terpekur diatas meja sampai tak terasa matahari telah semakin tenggelam. Dan saat menyadari kalau handphonenya sama sekali tidak berdering ia merasa ketakutan. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura. Ia menoleh pada jam dinding. Tujuh jam. Sudah tujuh jam ia membiarkan Sakura menunggu tanpa kepastian. Dengan geraman tertahan ia mengambil kunci mobil miliknya dalam laci dan segera memacu mobilnya menuju tempat Sakura menunggunya.

Saat ia sampai di depan galeri ia melihat Sai disana. Pria itu tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman pada kursi taman di depan galeri.

"Kau lama sekali, wanita itu sudah hampir mati menunggumu. Aku kasihan sekali padanya. Bahkan, aku yang seorang pembunuh bayaranpun tidak pernah memperlakukan wanita sekasar itu."

Sasuke memandang Sai dengan tatapan tajam. Yang hanya dibalas seringai ejekan darinya. Merasa tidak perlu memperdulikan Sai, Sasuke segera berlari ke bukit di belakang galeri.

Dan Sasuke melihatnya. Melihat wanita yang selama berhari-hari ini ia rindukan. Wanita yang selama berhari-hari ini memenuhi rongga dada dan pikirannya. Wanita musim seminya.

Sasuke melangkah perlahan mendekati Sakura. Pria itu sedikit gamang saat menyadari Sakura tengah berbalik ke arahnya. Wanita itu begitu kurus. Sasuke bahkan tidak ingat pernah melihat wanita itu sepucat ini.

Sasuke bisa merasakan Sakura memeluknya dengan erat. Menangis dipundaknya. Jika bisa, Sasuke ingin balas memeluknya. Menciumi wajahnya hingga puas. Mengatakan pada wanita itu bagaimana ia sangat mencintai wanita itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa, ia tidak mau egois. Ia tidak ingin membawa wanitanya ke dalam kegelapan bersamanya. Ia tidak bisa.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura pelan. Jelas sekali terlihat wanita itu sangat kaget.

"Sasuke."

"Itu namaku." Sasuke mencoba membuat nada suaranya sedingin mungkin.

"Aku tahu, bukankah selama ini aku memanggilmu seperti itu. Fukada Sasuke."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Apa?" Sakura mengernyitkan alis matanya.

"Namaku, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan aku sama sekali bukan seorang dokter anak." Sasuke mendengus.

"Aku tahu," Sasuke memandang Sakura, sedikit kaget karena nada suara Sakura yang terdengar tenang.

"Aku tahu kau bukan dokter anak, aku sudah bertemu dengan Fugaku beberapa hari lalu."

"Begitu. Lalu untuk apa kau memanggilku kesini? Bukankah kau memanggilku untuk memastikan kalau aku bukanlah Fuga-" ucapan Sasuke terpotong,

"Aku memintamu datang bukan untuk itu. Tapi, karena aku ingin melihatmu. Aku ingin mnyentuhmu. Aku ingin mendegar suaramu." Sakura memanang wajah Sasuke dengan mata berair, siap menumpahkan airnya kembali. Sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

"Apa kau masih akan berkata seperti itu saat kau tahu makhluk seperti apa aku ini?" Sasuke memandang Sasuke dengan bingung. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura.

"Aku seorang pembunuh. Aku otak dari semua teror yang terjadi di kotamu akhir-akhir ini. Aku yang membakar habis taman kanak-kanak yang dipenuhi oleh anak-anak itu, aku yang menghancurkan pub besar dipusat kota hingga menyebabkan puluhan orang mati, aku yang melakukannya. Aku." Sakura memandang Sasuke tidak percaya. Ia membekap mulutnya. Air mata telah meleleh keluar dari matanya. Berkali-kali Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau berbohong." lagi-lagi Sasuke mencibir.

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku mendekatimu? Rumah sakit tempatmu bekerja adalah tujuanku berikutnya. Itulah kenapa aku berusaha mendekati, bahkan bercinta denganmu."

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi Sasuke. Untuk sesaat ekspresi wajah Sasuke berubah sendu, namun hanya sesaat.

"Kau menamparkupun percuma. Aku sudah mendapatkan yang aku inginkan sekarang. Jadi, jangan lagi menghubungiku, aku membencinya. Kau hanya mengganggu." Sasuke membalikkan badannya setelah mengatakannya. Dibelakangnya Sakura telah terpekur diatas tanah. Ia membekap mulutnya dengan erat.

Sasuke mencoba bertahan. Ia sama seperti Sakura. Merasakan hatinya hancur. Sebisa mungkin Sasuke tidak berbalik saat mendengar suara isakan Sakura. Tai entah kenapa kakinya tidak bisa ia gerakkan dengan mudah. Ia tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat itu dengan mudah. Dengan susah payah Sasuke menggerakan tubuhnya. Berusaha meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi, lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti.

"Kau berbohong." dengan isakan tertahan Sakura mencoba berbicara, ia mencoba berdiri dengan tegar.

"Jika kau membenciku, kau tidak akan datang kesini." Sasuke berbalik memandang Sakura.

"Jika kau membenciku, kau tidak akan berbicara selembut itu padaku. Meskipun kau berusaha membuat suaramu sedingin mungkin aku masih bisa merasakannya. Jika kau benar-benar membenciku, kau tidak akan mengatakannya dengan tatapan mata terluka. Jika kau benar-benar-" ucapan Sakura terpotong. Ia merasakan tubuhnya hangat.

Sasuke memeluknya. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Memeluknya seakan ia tak memiliki lagi hari esok. Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya, membalas pelukan Sasuke. Tangisannya semakin pecah. Ia begitu merindukan Sasuke. Ia bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi jika Sasuke adalah seorang monster sekalipun. Ia bahkan rela ikut membusuk bersamanya. Asalkan ia bisa bersama dengan Sasuke. Asalkan ia masih bisa memeluk Sasuke. Apapun itu. Apapun.

* * *

Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Sasuke dalam mobil Sasuke. Ia menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Ia bisa bebas memeluk tubuh Sasuke, ia bisa dengan bebas menghirup aroma tubuh Sasuke.

Saat ini mereka berada di depan sebuah sungai yang beraliran tanang. Mencoba mencari ketenangan seperti ini rasanya tidak begitu berlebihan. Setidaknya sebelum semuanya berakhir.

"Kau, tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi kan, Sasuke?" Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke membelai rambut Sakura dengan sayang.

Tururut.

Deringan pada handphone Sasuke mengagetkan mereka berdua. Sasuke memandang kearah Sakura. Biasanya Sakuralah yang selalu menghubinginya. Tapi dilihatnya Sakura tidak sedang memegang handphonenya.

"Bukan aku."

Sasuke segera melihat nama pada layar handphonenya. Dahinya berkerut saat melihat siapa yang menghubinginya.

"Kiba, ada apa kau menghubungiku?"

"Kau dimana, cepatlah kemarkas kami akan segera mengaktifkan bom yang ada dirumah sakit."

"Apa katamu? Tapi, bukankah seharusnya seminggu lagi baru kita akan melakukannya?"

"Waktunya dipercepat. Kalau kau tidak mau datang juga tidak apa-apa. Pokoknya menjauhlah dari area sana. Ok?" sebelum Sasuke mengatakan apapun kiba telah lebih dulu memutuskan hubungan.

"Sasuke, ada apa? apa yang dipercepat?" Sakura memandang wajah Sasuke yang terlihat tegang.

"Mereka akan menghancurkan rumah sakit sekarang." wajah Sakura berubah pucat.

"Apa tidak bisa dihentikan?"

"Percuma, Itachi tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merusak rencananya. Kecuali.." Sasuke terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Dengan segera ia memacu mobilnya dengan cepat bahkan tanpa memperingatkan pada Sakura untuk memakai sabuk pengaman.

Sasuke segera menginjak rem begitu mereka tiba diseberang jalan di depan rumah sakit.

"Apa yang kita lakukan disini?"

"Aku akan menjinakkan bom itu. Aku yang membuatnya, jadi kupikir tidak akan ada masalah."

"Tidak mau." Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk kesana."

"Dan membiarkan ratusan orang mati?" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura,

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Sasuke lantas mencium kening Sakura sebelum ia keluar dari mobil dan berlari memaski rumah sakit.

Dibelakangnya Sakura memandangnya dengan tatapan tak rela. Entah kenapa air matanya terus mengalir tanpa ia bisa hentikan.

* * *

Sasuke segera berlari menyusuri setiap lorong rumah Sakit dan menekan tombol tanda bahaya disetiap lorong yang ia lewati, membuat semua orang panik dan memindahkan para pasien keluar. Setidaknya ia bisa membuat rumah sakit kosong dan lebih berkonsentrasi menjinakkan bom.

Ia masih ingat dengan pasti dimana ia menyimpan bom itu. Ia sudah menyimpannya dengan aman didalam gudang kosong yang tidak pernah dipakai lagi. dan ia bernafas lega begitu menemukan bom itu disana. Bom yang terlihat kecil namun memiliki tenaga ledak yang sangat besar. Inilah saat dimana ia pertaman kalinya menyesal telah menciptakan alat pembunuh masal seperti ini dengan kejeniusan otaknya.

Sasuke berjongkok di depan bom itu ia membuka kotak tempat ia menyimpan bom itu dan melihat bahwa waktu yang ia miliki untuk menjinakan bom itu adalah hanya sekitar sepuluh menit.

Sasuke mencoba tenang menjinakkan bom itu dengan waktu yang sangat sempit. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana cara menjinakkan bom itu. Waktu yang Sasuke miliki semakin sempit dan ia sepertinya mulai tersadar bahwa Itachi telah merubah bom itu sehingga berubah dengan bom yang telah ia rancang sebelumnya. Bahkan semakin ia mencoba menjinakkannya bom itu semakin cepat menghitung mundur hingga sudah tak ada waktu baginya lagi sementara diluar sana ia masih bisa mendengar suara orang-orang yang mencoba menyelamatkan diri.

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya kelantai, bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya. Sudah tidak ada lagi kesempatan. Ia tidak bisa menjinakkannya. Bom itu telah terlalu berubah. Ia lupa bahwa kakaknya lebih jenius darinya. Ia lupa bahwa kakaknya tidak akan pernah membiarkan satu orang pun mengganggu rencana bahkan jika itu adalah adik kandungnya sendiri. Satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya, seulas senyum terukir disana. Setidaknya ia masih sempat meminta maaf pada Sakuranya. Melihat senyumannya.

Sasuke mengambil handphone dalam saku jasnya dan menelepon satu-satunya wanita yang dia cintai. Matanya melirik timer yang terpasang di atas bom.

00.13

"Sasuke, bagaimana? Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara seorang wanita terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Aku tidak terluka." Ia tidak berbohong. setidaknya ia tidak terluka saat ini.

00.10

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak langsung kesini?"

'dan membiarkan orang-orang ini meti sementara aku melarikan diri seperti seorang pengecut?'

00.07

"Sakura, aku baru ingat aku belum pernah mengatakan hal ini padamu."

"Mengatakan apa?"

00.05

"Aku.. aku sangat mencintaimu." Ia bisa merasakan setetes air membasahi pipinya. Menangis disaat-saat terakhir tidak begit memalukan bukan?

"Sasuke.."

00.03

"Aku benar-benar sangat mencintamu. Sangat."

00.01

* * *

"Aku.. aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Sasuke.." Entah kenapa air mata mengucur dengan deras dipipi Sakura. Ia tahu ini tidak akan berakhir bahagia. Entah kenapa ia bisa meyakini hal yang begitu menyeramkan ini.

"Aku benar-benar sangat mencintamu. Sangat."

Berbarengan denga berakhirnya percakapannya dengan Sasuke, ledakan besar terjadi dari arah rumah sakit. Dan dalam hitungan detik kobaran api dan asap mengepul sangat tebal. Sakura segera berlari kearah rumah Sakit. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara tangisan dan jeritannya sendiri. Ia berusaha berontak dengan keras saat beberapa orang menahannya mendekati kobaran api yang semakin mengganas. Dan tiba-tiba saja semuanya berubah menjadi gelap. Sangat gelap.

* * *

Seberkas cahaya mengusik penglihatannya saat ia mencoba membuka matanya. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa matanya begitu berat. Namun, samar-samar ia masih bisa mendengar suara percakapan orang didekatnya. Ia bisa mendengar suara ino dan seorang wanita lain. Entah siapa.

Sakura mencoba bangkit. Kepanya begitu berat. Ia melihat kesekeliling ruangan. Ini rumah sakit, sakura tahu dan hapal tempat seperti ini. tapi yang jelas bukan tempatnya bekerja. Menyadari hal itu Sakura kembali menangis. Perih, sesak, sakit. Ia masih bisa dengan jelas mendengar ucapan Sasuke padanya dan ledakan yang begitu besar sesudahnya.

Ino memasuki ruangan dan terkujut mendapati sahabatnya tengah menangis. Ino segera merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Ino, Sasuke.. Sasuke masih disana.." tangisannya tak bisa ia hentikan malah semakin deras. Ino memeluk Sakura semakin erat.

"Tidak ada yang selamat, Sakura. Maaf.."

"Bohong. Pasti bohong. Aku harus memastikannya sendiri." Sakura berniat bangkit tapi ino terus menahannya dengan mendekapnya lebih erat.

"Maaf.. maaf.." entah kenapa ia mengatakannya. Ia hanya ingin meminta maaf pada sahabat buble gumnya ini. Meminta maaf karena tidak bisa sedikit meredakan tangisan sahabatnya yang semakin histeris.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku." Ino memegangi kedua pipi Sakura. Memaksa Sakura untuk memandangnya.

"Kau tidak sendirian. Sasuke bersamamu."

"Apa? jangan mengatakan hal-hal menggelikan dengan mengatakan bahwa Sasuke akan terus hidup dalam hatiku. Itu berbeda."

"Aku memang tidak akan mengatakannya. Yang ingin aku katakan adalah bahwa Sasuke lain ada disini." Ino membawa tangan Sakura pada permukaan perut Sakura yang masih datar.

"Sasuke yang lain ada disini. Ia ada disini untuk menemanimu. Jadi kumohon. Bertahanlah. Bukan untukku, bukan untukmu, bukan untuk siapapun. Tapi untuk bayimu. Bayimu dan Sasuke." Sakura memeluk perutnya dengan erat. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

"Kumohon berjanjilah." Ino sekali lagi memeluk Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Setidaknya aku masih punya seseorang yang akan menggantikan Sasuke disampingku. Sasuke kecilku." Air matanya sama sekali tidak menyering, terus mengalir. Tapi setidaknya kali ini bukannya hanya air mata kehilangan yang mengalir, tapi juga air mata kelegaan dan bahagia ikut bercampur jadi satu.

* * *

REAL END

* * *

Huaaa... maaf ya semuanya.. kemarin itu aku salah nulis... harunya TBC malah jadi THE END... aduh, malumalumalu... maaf ya semuanya... TAT.. sebagai permintaan maaf ini chap.2nya aku langsung publish... TAT

Bagaimana dengan cerita yang ini? masih geje kah? Berakhir dengan mengecewakankah? Maaf ya... TAT

But, aku benar-benar merasa berteriimakasih sangat untuk semua yang udah mendukung fict ini... benar-benar makasih loh... m(-_-)m

Buat chap. Depan aku mau bikin NARUHINA.. ayo-ayo bagi yang merasa penggemar NARUHINA mari mendekat...

Special thx :Karin-Choshi, srzkun, Ah Rin, hanazono yuri, silent reader...

_**Pada semuamuanya... RNR boleh dong... hehehe**_


End file.
